


Never Pictured It Going Quite Like This

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, written in 2013 and only edited for grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve walks in on Bucky taking a shower, and things go from there. No spoilers for CA:CW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Pictured It Going Quite Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my old tablet. It was written right after seeing First Avenger, so it's not exactly compliant with Winter Soldier or Civil War. I hope you guys like it anyway, and if you don't, well, feel free to tell me why in the comments.

Late one evening, Steve was walking towards the Tower, tired from a long day spent defending New York from Doombots. Steve sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of kissing Bucky, and holding him close as they moved to more explicit actions. Soon, Steve became aware of the effect that thinking of Bucky was having on certain parts of his anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at himself, and was just starting to enjoy it when he heard a knock at the door. Thinking fast, Steve ducked silently in the bathroom, out of sight from Tony and his horrible timing. 

As Tony went on his way, Steve paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone; Bucky was also present, in the shower stall. He was about to speak, and alert Bucky to his arrival, when he heard Bucky calling- no, moaning- his name. Steve blushed, but found himself frozen, unable to leave. Finally Bucky climaxed loudly, crying out 'Steve!' Steve blushed harder, and turned to run from the room. Just then, Bucky pulled open the shower curtain, and started at the sight of Steve.

'What are you doing here?' Bucky asked.

'Hiding from Tony, I, um, I didn’t hear any of that,' Steve replied, an unconvincing smile plastered across his face.

'I figured that you would find out eventually, but I have to say, this is not how I pictured it happening.' said Bucky, a look of amusement crossing his face.

'Find out what?' Lying had never been Steve’s forte.

'That I’m in love with you,' the way Bucky looked at Steve suggested that he was rethinking that decision, ‘have been since before the war.’

'You can’t have missed that I feel the same way,' Steve said, boldened by Bucky’s confession. Bucky's eyes grew huge.

'But what about you and Peggy? I thought, you and her...'

'What made you think that?'

'I saw the way that you looked at her. I saw you drawing her just the other day!'

'What? Oh, I was drawing that for Tony, apparently she was like aunt to him when he was a kid. And I didn’t like Peggy that way.'

'What's wrong with Peggy?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have you.'

 

_ Two Hours Later . . . _

Natasha was hanging around the living room when she heard a sudden cry from the somewhere else in the tower. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though someone was in serious danger, and she was concerned that the tower was under attack. Within seconds, she'd reached the source of the cries. She pushed open the door of the bathroom only to reel back at the sight of Steve and Bucky naked in front of her. Steve was pinned under Bucky, eyes closed and a look of ecstasy on his face as Bucky thrust into him. Neither of them noticed as Natasha quickly exited the room, but not before snapping a photo on her phone for, ahem, “personal use”. She had just sat back down on the couch when she heard Tony’s scream of ‘What the fuck, guys? We have rooms, we have so many rooms! Use them!’


End file.
